outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Eleven: Spirit of the Radio
Jack impersonates a fictional naval officer who came in with the captured robot, claiming the authority to take over negotiations as a ranking officer despite being outside of the Seattle Armory structure of command. *Ranking civilian leader Provost Curtis and Hunter Seeker Captain Lemure join the conversation as the remaining authorities in the Armory. Lemure is clearly impressed despite being angry. *Ruth, Vania, and P0P1 work on repairing the cannon, with Earl using nanotech to provide the missing components. They determine the function of the cannon, which creates a beam in which all items in its range can be relocated and reorganized, though without the ability for reorientation. Due to the humans’ lack of fluency with it, the basic level 1 technician setting pushes matter as far away and condenses it as much as possible. *Alder coaches Optat in the negotiation, responding to Lemure’s threat that she can destroy the research centers on the island, and demands safe passage off the island for all the Moreaus. *Jack pushes the Captain to accept Optat’s demand, arguing that the Moreaus are replaceable and they aren’t taking full advantage of the leverage they hold. *Earl interrogates our hostage to reveal the location of the radio in the planetarium and the security measures around it. Ruth programs the cannon to transport us to the planetarium by displacing an equivalent mass of the roof into the Space Needle. *Inside the planetarium is a room full of Aklo tech, including one tank containing an Aklo, one tank containing two Aklo merged together, and one empty, cracked tank. *P0P1 breaks the first tank, and Vania goes to the Aklo. As it dies, it touches her head and transfers its memories into her mind. *After defeating the security guards, we find the transmitter and disconnect it. Vania and Ruth locate other Aklo technology the Atomac were researching and confiscate it. *First Citizen Sally appears on a monitor in the room, and we notice signage that indicates that Poseidon Energy has sponsored areas of the facility. Before she can say much, Vania shoots out the monitor. *Guards from other exhibits start closing in on the room. As we wait for the cannon to recharge, we use debris and corpses to create a horrifying barrier deterrent, including the merged Aklo once Vania confirms that it is dead. After spreading turpentine around the facility, as we teleport away, we set it on fire. *With some coaching and input, Optat uses the Space Needle radio to deliver a speech informing the island that the University has fallen; the transmitter is reclaimed, the slave collars can be removed, and the human and Moreau slaves are free and should work together in the spirit of the teachings of the Alley Cat. She finishes by using her last fireball on the group of Clavers at the base of the Space Needle. *Vania is able to use the Aklo memories to operate the teleportation cannon at full capacity. We rest and plan the de-escalation of hostilities, sending a delegation to Ruston to request admission for the former slaves, and using the Kalakala as a backup escape plan.